5 Years From Now
by XxMisaki EndouxX
Summary: My 1st oneshot... Takes place 5 years after 1st season, 4 years after Traumend. The whole story was left to my imagination as, even though the situation might not me so likely... May become a full fanfic due to request


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rozen Maiden or any of its cute characters.

This is something I made when I considered making an oneshot for the first time. This would be my first oneshot so comment all you like. I'll make sure I improve later in the future. BTW, bare with me... the situation here may be unlikely but, trust me, it's all my imagination's fault!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jun could faintly hear the ruckus downstairs. It distracted him from work. And what a delicate work he had indeed. Now, nineteen years old and he was already a top fashion designer. Miicchan, Kanaria's medium and the person, who supposedly 'discovered' him, was now his secretary, giving him never-ending compliments about his exceptional work. Shinku, along with Suigintou, who now has a stomach piece, were now his top models for the doll's clothes that sell almost a hundred thousand yen a piece. Although, he was a bit curious as to whom his model for human clothes should be. His personal taste wanted him to choose Megu, who was now cured of her supposedly incurable disease, but received a death stare from Suigintou instead. His second choice would be Miicchan, who also wanted to take up the position. But, in doing so would have to require giving up the occupation as his secretary to another capable person, and she didn't want that.

Jun sighed in exasperation. The ongoing battle downstairs was too much for him to bear. Putting down his pencil beside his sketchbook, he started marching down the hall.

Miicchan saw him leave. She became a bit angry at him for leaving work that early. Walking back to his workroom, her anger quickly turned to a smile. On the piece of paper where Jun made his designs lied a beautiful drawing of a doll's wedding dress; there were two designs, actually. One was probably meant for Shinku because of the rose theme. And the other was most likely made for Barasuishou because of its quartz design. And, above all, the designs were complete, ready to be created and auctioned. Each of them had his touch of beauty that set it apart from any other works of art. In reality, his creations seemed like it was for humans; only, the size were a lot smaller, fit for dolls the size of the Rozen Maidens.

Downstairs, Suiseiseki and Hinaichigo were having their routine arguments, thus, the ruckus Jun heard upstairs. Shinku was at the terrace drinking tea with Souseiseki and Barasuishou, trying to ignore the war that was taking place near them. Suigintou was sitting beside Megu at the couch with her feet up while listening to some hard rock on her recently bought iPod, trying her best to turn a deaf ear to the fighting sisters. Kirakishou was beside her, admiring her resilience from anger. Kanaria, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. The last time her sisters saw her was earlier that morning when she said that she was going out for a bit.

Jun arrived, bearing a slightly angry look. He scanned the room to find Suiseiseki and Hinaichigo fighting as if their lives depended on it. His anger degenerated to pity as he watched them argue. Finally, after a minute of two, he decided to butt in.

"Okay, now, what's the matter?"

"This chibi-chibi told me that I'm fat desu. That can't happen because I'm a doll desu," Suiseiseki replied while pinching Hinaichigo's cheek. Hinaichigo was whimpering in slight pain from her pinch.

With a sigh, he asked Hinaichigo, "Hey, Hinaichigo, what's the matter? You can't act all bratty just because Tomoe has gone away to another country, leaving you to me." She didn't reply. All she did was look at Jun with narrowed eyes and puffed cheeks. He sighed again and patted Hinaichigo's head, not knowing what to do. Luckily, Megu woke up; apparently having knowledge of the situation, offered to calm Hinaichigo down.

"I'll take care of her," Megu calmly said. Jun nodded in agreement and let her take Hinaichigo away. He watched as Megu and Hinaichigo exit the room, followed by Suigintou, who closed the door shut with a click.

"Jun."

"What is it, Shinku?" he faced her, looking directly at her sparkling eyes. Their stared were hindered for only a moment when Barasuishou handed him a large box.

"Nori and her husband paid us a visit earlier. She told us to give you that box."

Despite the size of the box, it wasn't heavy at all. Jun's face grew a smile, which made everyone in the room wonder what it contained. He got their message and started to open the box. Inside it was a cake; a cake that had five candles unlit on it. Barasuishou almost cried when she recognized the handiwork. It was the handiwork of her father.

"I asked Enju to make us a cake to celebrate this day."

"Celebrate what day exactly?" Barasuishou asked, holding Kirakishou's hand, leading her to the table.

"It's been five years, correct? Five years since we've all met each other?"

Souseiseki paused for a moment and looked up at the sky as if trying to count five years time in her head. Her gaze went back to Jun and she shook her head in agreement.

"Yes. It has been already five years since we met each other. And four years since everybody decided to stop the Alice Game."

"And this cake here is to celebrate this occasion. Of course, it wouldn't be alone if there were more…" Jun's last statement was said facing Suiseiseki. Suiseiseki blushed upon his eye contact and quickly turned to face away.

"Alright, I'll make some sweets and biscuits desu." After which, she made her way to the kitchen. Jun giggled a bit. He was about to place the cake down the large table between the large couches when he felt someone grab on to his pants.

"Is father going to come?" Barasuishou asked him, her eyes pleading him to say yes.

Every since Barasuishou broke at the last Alice Game, Enju had devoted all his time in bringing her back.

"Of course. He's going to come. But he'll arrive a bit later this night." Jun smiled at her then looked back at Shinku, who was also smiling. His view want back to Barasuishou, who still had her puppy-dog eyes as if wanting more. He sighed again, realizing what she wanted.

"Don't worry. We won't start without him." And with that, she finally smiled and went back to sit beside Kirakishou.

That night, the celebration had proceeded without interruptions; if Kanaria getting inside the house through the window covered in dirt and leaves wasn't considered as one. Everybody was there to celebrate the wonderful occasion; from Tomoe, the now successful businesswoman, who had cancelled her meetings just to be there; to Nori and her new husband; to Enju and the Laplace's Demon, who was also enjoying the night. They found it complete, together with the excellent sweets Suiseiseki made for the occasion and the decorations Hinaichigo happened to find on her room. Only Shinku managed to find an empty space on it. She glanced out the window and, after making sure no one was around, dove deep in to her thoughts.

"_Father… if only you were here…_"


End file.
